1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to a hardware device of a server and, more particularly, to a hardware device for expanding functions of a server.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, with the popularity of cloud computing services, virtual desktop technology has become widely used. The virtual desktop technology rapidly allocates resources and accesses services to decrease the burden on the user's end and further reduce the cost for the enterprise.
Virtual desktop infrastructure (VDI) is a process of a virtual desktop technology. VDI enables the user to access the image file of the operating system executed on a server so that each user can access the personal desktop through an authorized device. The benefit of using VDI is that the enterprise can select the most suitable way of allocating hardware devices according to the demands of different departments and employees. For example, the financial department or the sales department only has to use thin-client computers, instead of using high-end computers. Accordingly, the operation cost of the enterprise may be effectively reduced.
In general, VDI may be divided into two models: the terminal service model and the system virtualization model. In the terminal service model, the server uses specific software or operating systems so that multiple users may use the resources or applications on the server through remote control. In the system virtualization model, the server is installed with multiple virtual machines thereon. Each of the virtual machines may be allotted to a user so that the user may access hardware devices on the server through the virtual machine.
However, conventional VDI has a problem that the hardware resources on the server are categorized by software and different protocols, and remote software is used to fulfill its functions. In other words, the central processing unit (CPU) usage increases when the server is accessed by more users. Accordingly, the overall server performance is lowered.